


Casualty of War

by what_am_i_even_doing_tho



Series: LotR Drabbles [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Battle of the Pelennor Fields
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_am_i_even_doing_tho/pseuds/what_am_i_even_doing_tho
Summary: "At last, after hours of looking, a familiar head of curly hair caught his eye."
Relationships: Merry Brandybuck & Pippin Took
Series: LotR Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844521
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Casualty of War

**Author's Note:**

> I got sick which delayed the posting of all the drabbles I've written, but I am almost through now. Until I write some more that is. *continues chanting "angstangstangst"*

With desperation blurring his sight, Pippin searched the battlefield like a man crazed, hoping beyond hope to find his cousin alive and well. He waded through the corpses of Men, Orcs, and Oliphants, calling out for his other half. The sun continued its journey through the sky, now sinking towards the western horizon, and still he had not seen any sign of Merry.

At last, after hours of looking, a familiar head of curly hair caught his eye. Rolling his friend over and taking stock of his injuries, Pippin noticed something that caused his heart to shatter.

Merry wasn’t breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
